Tyler Gunderson: La Leyenda del Fútbol 2
by megaleo444
Summary: Luego de su ida de Minnesota, su aventura en Río de Janeiro y de haber conocido al amor de su vida en circunstancias insólitas, Blu y su familia, residiendo en Río, deciden ir de vacaciones al amazonas en busca de encontrar más de los suyos, aunque no todo saldrá como se esperaba, o no así al menos para Blu. (versión adaptada de Río 2)
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenos días, queridos lectores**

**Y aquí, luego de terminar un laaaaargo primer fic de 20 capítulos, llega la secuela :D. Como es de imaginar, será basada en los aspectos más genéricos de Río 2. Quizá haya cambios en el orden cronológico y en los detalles e información de los hechos y personajes a comparación de Río 2, aunque es más probable que no sea así, o que los cambios sean leves.**

**También, ya que estoy, voy avisando que haré dos precuelas y dos secuelas de mi fic original, lo que significa que si nada malo sucede, debería terminar una saga de 5 historias, todas con diferente duración. Es probable que publique varios One-Shots que no tengan nada que ver con ésta saga, pero eso es aparte.**

**Otra cosa: cuando lo crea necesario utilizaré los puntos de vista de los personajes en primera persona para facilitarme un poco las cosas, aunque mientras me sea posible seguiré con mi clásica 3ra persona.**

**Sin más cháchara, les dejo ésta gran secuela.**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida**

* * *

Han pasado 18 meses desde que Blu y Perla fueron dados en libertad. Las cosas han cambiado un poco para ambos, tratando de adaptar su viejo tipo de vida a la nueva odisea que representaría ser pareja (ésto último vale para ambos). Blu dejó atrás su vida de deportista estrella mimado en la nada misma y de estar siendo protegido por un ser humano a ser un ave 'salvaje', libre de casi cualquier tipo de compromisos. Como recién dije, casi.

Perla, por su parte, a pesar de seguir viviendo en la naturaleza como antes, fue la que podría decirse que más cambió. Dejó de ser aquella chica áspera, seca y molesta como arena en el ojo a una muchacha sensible, dulce y cariñosa. Quizá no parezca demasiado, pero lo es.

No obstante, hubo un hecho que, tras varios intentos y reflexiones, dio frutos y consiguió el objetivo que quería la pareja para terminar de consolidarse como tal, y que anhelaba Tulio para su especie: ser padres.

Ser padre, obviamente, no es fácil. Menos aún para aves, que no tienen a mano todos los recursos que tienen los padres humanos en la actualidad. Aunque en el caso particular de ésta pareja la cosa era algo obligada, si así podría decirse. Osea, vamos, siendo los dos últimos ejemplares de una especie al borde de la desaparición, ambos de diferentes sexos y siendo presionados por varios científicos, sin contar que eran pareja, como que no había demasiada escapatoria para los chicos. Y ni que tampoco fuese un castigo...

Sin embargo, la alegría de darle la bienvenida al mundo al futuro de su especie no duró demasiado, o no al menos para Blu. Teniendo presión en su conciencia de viejos amigos y enemigos, de viejos amores, de viejos conflictos, de viejas experiencias. Sé que eso no debería opacar ni un poco toda la luz que iluminaba sus días, pero el saber que el hecho de ser sus hijos pondría en peligro a la especie, y a su familia, lo hace poner pelos de punta a Blu hasta hoy. Todo eso y que sus compañeros de equipo en Minnesota podrían aún estar buscándolo, siendo él quien había prometido no faltar al deber, lo que lo obligaba a tener que abandonar a su nueva familia por el cuadro en caso de que lo encontrasen

Perla, a pesar de ser carente del suficiente conocimiento sobre todas esas cosas, era consciente que el mundo que le tendrían que presentar a sus herederos no era color de rosa. Tampoco que todo era horrible, pero había muchos peligros y condiciones, tanto en la selva como en la ciudad, y sumándole el altísimo valor que ellos y sus padres poseían en el mercado negro y el tráfico ilegal, haciendo que esa recién formada familia fuese una mina de oro, tanto para científicos como para contrabandistas. Cada uno con sus objetivos.

La mezcla de sangre entre los dos guacamayos dio como resultado tres polluelos, todos con sus características propias.

La primera en nacer fue Carla, que a pesar de ser tan sólo 1 minuto más ambigua era bastante más corpulenta que sus hermanos. Fanática de la música y la tecnología, ella no puede vivir sin estar acompañada de su MP3 y sus auriculares, los cuales los lleva siempre con ella. Curiosamente, no le da esa misma atención a casi nada, ni siquiera a su propia familia. Las únicas aves con las cuales tiene realmente deseo de contacto son Nico y Pedro, quienes le alegran el día con su música y el ambiente fiestero que generan con su sola presencia.

Posteriormente nació Bia. Muy inteligente, lista, con un cuerpo bastante connotativo a pesar de su corta edad y un conocimiento científico envidiable, es una hija digna de Blu. Ella, como es de imaginarse, se lleva preferentemente mejor con su padre, con quien a veces habla sobre variadas cosas de nerds. De mente y actitud no caben dudas que Blu es su padre, aunque también heredó el bello cuerpo de Perla, su madre, haciendo que Bia, si se podría decir, sacó las cosas ''buenas'' de ambos padres.

Y, por último pero no menos importante, llegó al mundo Tiago. Flaco, ágil y con el típico peinado de Blu, Tiago es el único hijo macho de la pareja. Es muy animado, adora bromear y siempre se la pasa molestando a sus hermanas. Su nombre se debe a su parentesco casi exacto a Tiago da Silva, ex compañero de Blu en Minnesota Timberwolves, al cual todos sabemos cómo fue su destino. Se lleva bastante mejor con Perla, ya que ella es quien le enseña técnicas de defensa y de alimentación, de vuelo, de destreza, entre otros ámbitos. Por fuera de haber heredado el aspecto salvaje de Perla, tomó el físico flacuchento pero veloz de Blu y su pasión por el fútbol.

Ellos tres son de los cuales podría depender la existencia de su especie, o al menos al conocimiento actual así es. Juntos, ésta curiosa pero bien formada familia tendría que salir por delante sin ayuda de nadie, puesto que tomando el dicho de manera literal, la nueva familia azul está 'sola contra el mundo'.

No muy lejos de allí, el equipo de Minnesota Timberwolves estaba con algunos investigadores, policías y científicos humanos en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

_**Nota: tomaré el ejemplo general de que las aves se comuniquen con humanos por medio de la escritura.**_

-"_¿Encontraron algo?"_ escribió el DT

-"Nada, ni en el estadio ni en los alrededores"

-"Oigan muchachos, ¿qué ha pasado?" pregunta Kyle, entrando por una ventana bastante agitado y con marcas de besos en la cara

-"Por lo que se ve, no algo más interesante que lo que a usted, Erickssen" le responde el entrenador, causando la gracia de sus compañeros

-"Lo que sí sabemos..." -dice uno de los humanos allí presentes, interrumpiendo al grupo- "...es que hay un ejemplar de algún tipo de ave exótica con color azulado que ha hecho estragos en el Carnaval, se sabe de él que fue capturado y posteriormente liberado en las selvas adyacentes a la ciudad..."

-"Blu" dijeron todos los del equipo, emocionándose... hasta ahí

-"...en compañía de una hembra de su misma especie, la cual eventualmente era su pareja"

Gran parte del equipo se echó a reír, a excepción de algunos

-"_¡Ése es mi compañero! Sabía que en un lugar así de plagado de mujeres conseguirías algo" _pensó Kyle con orgullo

-"_Ahí va mi 7..."_ pensó el DT, con sentido de pérdida

-"_A ver si tanto porno te sirve ahora, Blu"_ pensó John entre las risas

El grupo de humanos parecía tener más información para dar, pero esperaban a que las aves se terminaran de reír. El DT se dio cuenta de ésto, y le llamó la atención a todos quienes se rieron de la supuesta situación de Blu

-"¡Cállense o los haré comer banco por el resto de sus vidas!" les gritó el DT a varios de sus jugadores que aún seguían con su gracia, quienes inmediatamente pararon, dejando a los humanos seguir informando.

-"Bien. Nos acaba de llegar un Fax del doctor en ornitología sr. Tulio Monteiro indicándonos que, justamente, el ave del cual les hablábamos es el que ustedes buscan. No obstante, lo mejor, según él, es no ir a molestarlo o interrumpirlo, puesto que está realizando un 'trabajo para la ciencia', como el Dr. define aquí. También, escribió relatando que una banda de contrabandistas secuestró a su ave y a la ahora pareja, pero que él logró salvarse a él y a su chica, junto a gran parte de los capturados. El ave, aquí denominada "Blu", dice que sabe que está haciendo ésto a expensas de su equipo, y que está consciente de que debe dejar atrás su carrera como deportista por ello, al menos temporalmente"

-"_Vaya, menudo lío en el que te metiste"_ pensó John

-"Ah, advierte de que no insistan en buscarlos porque desconocen su ubicación, sólo se sabe que ambos se encuentran libres en la selva, aunque podrían haberse ido de Río. No obstante, aclara que hace no mucho él y su compañera los fue a visitar para revisar su estado de salud"

-"_Ahora sí nos jodimos…"_ pensó el DT

-"Bueno señores, eso es todo lo que podemos darles, apenas sepamos algún dato nuevo se los informaremos, buenas tardes" dijo el humano despidiéndose del equipo, el cual salió del lugar y se subió al bus que los trasladaba. El chofer, amigo del entrenador, se dirigió a él.

-"¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?" le preguntó el chofer al entrenador

-"No pudimos dar con su ubicación, pero al menos ya sabemos algo de él. Llévanos a alguna playa que esté despejada, vamos a entrenar distinto hoy"

-"Vale. ¿Y qué descubrieron sobre el azul?"

-"Parece que lo están usando de semental con una salvaje, los soltaron a los dos solos en la selva"

-"Tengo la sensación de que algo de ahí no terminará bien" dudó el chofer

-"¿Por qué lo dices? No creo que tenga cosas malas que lo hagan coger, mientras que me lo dejen en perfectas condiciones para los partidos"

-"No es por Blu, sino por la hembra"

-"Si apenas le doy importancia a la situación de mi jugador, esa puede matarse si lo desea, por más que no la conozca"

-"Tampoco. Ella una salvaje, él es una mascota. ¿No lo ves?"

-"Reitero, mientras…" decía el DT, pero es interrumpido

-"Mira, él, como todo ser vivo adaptado a la sociedad urbana, está protegido científicamente, tanto en vacunas como en terapias, ejercicios y bebidas químicas deportivas. Sin embargo, lo harán mezclar sangre con un animal que nunca tuvo nada de eso. ¿Qué pasaría si Gunderson se enferma de alguna enfermedad de la selva y no puede jugar más? Los jugadores perderían relevancia, tú perderías tu reputación y yo perdería mi trabajo, ¿o no?"

El entrenador reflexiona, y su chofer tenía razón, sin Blu su equipo se vendría abajo, el hecho que él se fuera sería catastrófico

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

-"Me refiero a que debes elegir entre tener a tu jugador feliz o a tu jugador listo para jugar"

De nuevo, el chofer le ganaba la pulseada al pensamiento del DT

-"¿Qué sugieres hacer?"

-"Bueno, soy un conductor de autobús, mucho sobre tácticas no sé, pero sí sé sobre la vida. Creo que lo mejor, tanto para él como para el equipo, es que seas conservador con la situación de tu estrella"

-"Si le quitamos a la única ave de su especie que ha conocido en su vida se pondrá mal y perderá sus ganas de jugar, es lo mismo"

-"Allí tienes razón, quitarle su felicidad no ayudará tampoco. Pero si podría ayudar que tomes riendas en el asunto, por más que no tengas nada que ver"

-"¿Y cómo lo haré, si no sé su ubicación?"

-"Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que la USSF arregle su tema con los árbitros, descansar, hacer tomar a tu equipo un respiro y de paso buscar a tu jugador, y así todos contentos. Ah, y ya llegamos"

-"De acuerdo, lo pensaré" –se dirige a sus dirigidos- "Muchachos, bajen del autobús, vamos a entrenar en la mejor playa de Brasil"

Todos los jugadores se alegraron, muchos de ellos estarían por primera vez estaría en un lugar que no esté recubierto por nieve y que sus aguas no estén a -10 grados.

* * *

**Bien, esta ha sido la presentación de mi nuevo fic :V nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holiwis**

**¿Qué les va pareciendo ésta secuela? ¿buena? ¿mediana? ¿mala? ¿horrible? ¿meh?**

**Éste capítulo debería haber sido publicado el día 19 de Febrero, pero no pude subir el documento a FanFiction sino hasta hoy :/ perdón por la excesiva tardanza :S**

**Capítulo 2: Otro más**

* * *

****Unas horas más tarde, tras un agotador entrenamiento bajo la intensa luz del sol del mediodía en Río de Janeiro, el equipo decidió descansar un rato bajo la sombra de las palmeras hasta que el sol baje. Tras un rato de tener que mantenerse sigilosos para no alertar por su presencia a los humanos que iban a tomar sol a la playa, John decidió ir a hablar con el entrenador por la investigación que estaban haciendo por su compañero, y sobre las actividades planeadas para el tiempo que venía. Ni siquiera el propio DT pudo resistirse a estar en un lugar así, y John lo encontró 'bronceándose' (¿cómo le harán las aves pa broncearse? No lo sé :P).

-"Entrenador" -le dice éste, pero no respondía- "Entrenador" -le llama más fuerte, y seguía sin responderle-

-"Hmmm, sí, así..." decía el entrenador entre sueños, se acomoda y da vuelta. John se ríe por dentro, viendo que hasta el más serio podía hacer estupideces en un lugar así.

-"¡Entrenador!" le grita, despertándolo

-"¡¿Eh?!" -salta éste, viéndolo a John a su lado- "Erickssen, ¿qué necesita?"

-"Venía a preguntarle qué tiene pensado hacer de Gunderson"

-"No estoy del todo seguro, hablé con el chofer, el cual al parecer sabe del tema, pero no sé bien que hacer"

-"Pues el asueto dado por la USSF no será para siempre, en algún momento tendremos que volver a Minnesota, y no podemos irnos sin él"

-"Así es, pero está haciendo algo para bien, no se fue de juerga por ahí"

-"_O tal vez sí"_ -piensa para sí mismo John- "Aún no me creo que sea el único de su especie, se sabía que no es demasiado abundante, pero es algo raro. Esto podría angustiarlo"

-"¿Qué podría angustiarlo?"

-"El hecho de ser el último de su especie, nosotros somos halcones, estamos en casi todos los continentes, pero él no tiene la misma suerte"

-"¿Y bien?" -pregunta el DT, escuchando atentamente a su jugador en busca de ideas- "¿Qué podríamos hacer por él?"

-"Creo que lo mejor sería que tratemos de evitar que se sienta realmente único de su especie"

-"No entiendo qué tiene de malo, todos desean ser el último macho de su especie, tendrían todas las hembras a su merced"

-"Todos menos él. Gunderson cree que estar solo es malo. Por eso, a mi parecer, deberíamos llevarlo a algún lugar donde se suelte un poco antes de que lleve a cabo el trabajo para la ciencia que está haciendo"

-"Me parece que, tal como me dijo el chofer, lo mejor para él es hacer que se sienta feliz, aunque así deba estar al lado de un ave ajena a su carrera" -dice el entrenador- "No veo que podría tener de malo"

-"El problema es que Blu, al ver que no hay más como él, se aferrará a su nueva 'compañía' para no sentirse solo, y ahí es cuando se olvida de que el fútbol es su fuerte"

-"En eso tienes razón, si se enamora de ella encontraría un objetivo mejor en su vida que jugar, mmm..."

En eso, entra en escena Kyle.

-"¿Qué hacen, muchachos?" pregunta Kyle a los pocos allí presentes

-"Con Erickssen estábamos pensando qué hacer de la situación de Gunderson"

-"Ah, creo que hay que dejar que haga su trabajo como macho, por más que no sea la primera vez que lo haga"

-"No sé que hacer" -dice el DT- "Me dicen que hay que dejarlo, luego que hay que taparlo y antes que hay que dejarlo elegir, hay que decidir algo en concreto"

-"Me parece que lo mejor es hacer que se divierta, pero sin la conciencia de saber que está solo" dice John

-"¿Cómo es eso?" le pregunta Kyle

-"Kyle, tú eres experto en eso, podríamos buscarlo o 'invitarlo', y luego llevarlo a algún bar, fiesta o cosas así, ya sabes, algo para que se olvide de la situación y se vuelva con nosotros antes de que la USSF levante el paro"

-"Si es por mí lo hago con gusto, pero la última vez que nos emborrachamos no la pasamos demasiado bien"

John se le quedó mirando como diciendo '¿de qué hablas?'

-"En 2007, cuando estábamos en Manchester, nos fuimos de fiesta con Blu y otros compañeros a festejar un título..."

_Flashback_

Blu, Kyle, y 4 aves más estaban sentadas en una mesa en un bar grande y bien iluminado, esperando a la llegada de más compañeros

-"¿Cuánto van a tardar en llegar? Debemos brindar por el título" dice un ave bastante más adulta y con acento polaco, era el entrenador del club

-"¿Y qué os parece si vamos haciendo una previa?" dice otro, con un acento más español

-"¡Sí! Así ya estamos más adaptados para cuando lleguen los chicos" -dice Kyle- "¿Te prendes, Blu?"

-"Por supuesto, un goleador siempre tiene que festejar sus goles" le responde Blu, agrandándose

-"Monsieur Blu, sin mis pases no habrías hecho una" le dice otro, con acento francés

-"¡Muchachos! Antes de festejar con todo el equipo, propongo un brindis por haber conseguido el título. ¡Por el Manchester!" dice Kyle

-"¡Por el Manchester" repiten todos, levantando sus copas de Whisky

Dos horas más tarde, Blu y Kyle se empiezan a despertar dentro de un hospital para aves

_Fin flashback_

-"Vaya, ¿y qué les había pasado en ese lapso?" pregunta John

-"No tengo idea, ya no lo recuerdo, y creo que Blu tampoco"

-"Bien chicos" -dice el DT, parándose- "Creo que he tomado una decisión"

Ambos escuchan con atención

-"Dejaremos que Gunderson haga su trabajo, pero que tan pronto como sea posible vuelva con nosotros, así se pone en condiciones y volvemos a Minnesota"

-"¿Y haremos eso de la fiesta?" pregunta Kyle

-"Lo mejor será que no" -responde el DT- "No al menos aquí, es mejor hacerlo más suave y ya estando en Estados Unidos. Además, hay que hacerlo entrenar para que se ponga en forma y no pierda la actividad. Mientras esperamos, nos asentaremos en una especie de santuario de protección a las aves que hay cerca de aquí, desde allí podremos ver la costa, la selva y tendremos lugar para hacer otras actividades de preparación física. Llamad a sus compañeros, se acabó el descanso y debemos partir de vuelta al edificio de investigación para informarles de ello"

-"Vale" dicen John y Kyle, y vuelven al interior de la playa a buscar a sus camaradas 

* * *

En un veterinario, bastante grande y amplio, se veía al fondo una pantalla de televisor puesta allí para distraer a los animales erradicados en el establecimiento. Había de todo tipo de espectador, ya sean mascotas domésticos, como perros ó gatos, y animales no tan convencionales, como serpientes, conejos y variadas especies de aves. Una de ellas, que era un ganso canadiense, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales no se veían muy pacíficos, pero deja su mente de lado al oír al periodista del noticiero diario hablar sobre un tema particularmente afectivo en él.

-"..._Tras reiteradas investigaciones científicas y solicitudes de autorización de la selva brasileña, el espécimen de Cyanopsitta Spixii traído de Estados Unidos, conocido como 'Blu', finalmente fue liberado en su hábitat natural junto a una hembra salvaje capturada dos semanas antes del inicio del proyecto, a cargo del Dr. Tulio Monteiro, ornitólogo de Centro de Conservación Ambiental de Río de Janeiro. Una buena para la naturaleza..."_

El ave, al oír el relato del periodista sobre la situación de la especie, se le vinieron recuerdos que, a pesar de ser recientes, los había olvidado... o al menos parcialmente. Entre ellos, el intento de asesinato, la muerte de sus colegas, la confusión de objetivos, etc. Todos esos recuerdos, para nada complacientes ninguno de ellos, se le remontaron a la cabeza en ese momento, identificando su antigua víctima fallida producto del seudónimo suministrado de la televisión y de el nombre médico de su especie. A partir de ahí, se dio cuenta que su vida volvería a tener más sentido que estar encerrado en una jaula, comiendo semillas secas y bebiendo agua de un tubo plástico mirando la televisión todo el día.

Tan rápido como se le ocurrió, deseó poner a prueba su nuevo plan, sólo que había un leve inconveniente: humanos. Él, al igual que los demás animales que lo acompañaban, estaban encerrados de manera que no podrían conseguir destrabar la puertilla de su jaula desde adentro de ella, y para poder ir a donde se encontraba su objetivo debía salir del lugar sin hacer demasiado revuelo.

Ve para todos lados, pero los guardias estaban activos en ese momento, no sería efectivo realizar sus acciones a pleno mediodía, sino que hacerlo en la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, sería más preciso. Por el momento, debía sentarse y esperar.

_**14 horas después...**_

Ya siendo el único despierto, el ave puso en marcha su plan. Su jaula se encontraba a unos 4 metros de donde estaba el guardia con las llaves del lugar y del resto de las jaulas, era imposible salir así. Al mismo tiempo, una víbora enjaulada al lado de él lo observaba, como miraba, intentaba, insistía, pero no lograba encontrar una forma de salir de su encierro.

-"¿No es algo tarde para explorar?" le dice la víbora con acento latino

-"Nunca es tarde para aprender algo nuevo. ¿Qué haces despierto?"

-"Viendo como te desesperas mirando de un lado a otro como un maniático"

-"Estoy buscando una forma de salir, debo arreglar unos temas en el exterior. Me haces un favor si no molestas"

-"Puedo ayudarte a huir, si así lo deseas"

-"Es imposible, no hay manera de abrir ésta jaula desde adentro"

-"No será necesario que la abras tú" le dice la serpiente, deslizándose por entre los barrotes de su jaula, arrimándose al otro lado de la pared y quitándole las llaves al guardia sin llamarle la atención. Se sube escalándose por las jaulas hasta donde estaba el ave, y le abre la puerta, dándole su libertad.

-"Así de fácil" -dice la serpiente- "Mi nombre es Mario, pero puedes llamarme como quieras"

-"Andrew, un gusto" le responde el ave, estrechando su pata con la punta de la cola de Mario, y éste le entrega las llaves

-"Y exactamente, ¿para qué quieres huir?" le pregunta Mario mientras lo acompaña a la salida del lugar

-"Debo tomar revancha de un conflicto personal, nada serio"

-"Es por el ave azul del noticiero de hoy, ¿cierto?"

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

-"No lo mirabas con mucho cariño que digamos, pensé que podría ser eso"

-"Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?"

-"En un veterinario barato"

-"Me refiero a la ciudad"

-"Ah, ciudad de México D.F., ¿porqué la pregunta?"

-"Tengo que ir hasta Brasil, aún estoy lejos, pero ya no tengo que pasar por todo ., eso es un punto a favor"

-"Bueno Andrew, eso ha sido todo, suerte en tu venganza"

-"Gracias y adiós" dice Andrew, despidiéndose de aquel lugar para finalmente ir a dar por terminado su tema

-"_Como te prometí, Blu, nos volveremos a encontrar..."_

Andrew se va volando hacia su objetivo, ya no tendría fútbol, ayudantes erróneos o nieve de por medio, ahora podría enfrentar su destino en uno contra uno.  
**  
**

* * *

**Bueno chicos, todo por hoy, hasta luego.**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenas**

**A partir de acá empieza la trama de la película, pero como avisé anteriormente, muchos hechos no aparecerán y otros cambiarán, disfruten de la lectura (la primera vez que pongo eso xdd)**

**Capítulo 3: Amazonas**

* * *

En el Amazonas, más precisamente en el puerto del río Carecuru, Linda y Tulio se recorrían la zona a balsa como una experiencia científica, siguiendo el ya ambiguo proyecto de la supervivencia de la especie Cyanopsitta Spixii.

-"Expedición en el Amazonas, día 7" -dice Tulio a su cámara, grabando todo lo que podría ser científicamente importante(para él nada más)- "A 3000 kilómetros de Río, llegamos al corazón de la selva tropical. Estamos rodeados de animales y plantas que luchan por sobrevivir mientras nos deslizamos por el espeso río"

-"Tú no haces esfuerzo" -dice Linda, y ve una bella mariposa rondándole cerca- "Aww, ¡qué bonita!" -la mariposa es devorada por un pacú- "Oh"

Paran la barca en una zona lisa térrea en la costa del río.

-"Estamos en la zona de anidamiento del corcovado común del Amazonas, Odontophorus Gujanensis" -levantan la tela de cobertura de una jaula que llevaban en la balsa, la cual tenía un corcovado dentro- "Rescatamos a éste espécimen de los contrabandistas hace seis meses, desnutrido y con una pata rota; Pero ahora, mi leal asistente..." -Linda lo mira indiferente- "...Quiero decir, mi amada esposa y colega, lo liberará en su hábitat natural"

Linda abre la puerta de la jaula, dándole la opción de libertad al ave, la cual se asusta de que le hagan algo extraño, escondiéndose en un rincón.

-"No tengas miedo, ya puedes irte" le dice Linda, si surtir mucho efecto

-"Déjame hablar con ella" -le dice Tulio, poniéndose cara a cara con el animal- "Uuoh uuguracu uuugh agh" el ave sale hasta tierra firme, donde chilla y llama a los de su especie

-"¿Crees que estará bien?" le pregunta Linda

-"Solo dale tiempo"

Tulio y Linda observan como el espécimen, ahora en libertad, se reúne con sus congéneres y se retiran hacia las profundidades de la selva. No obstante, antes de irse, el ave les empieza a hacer señas, como tratando de avisarles algo.

-"Un momento... ¿qué está diciendo, Tulio?"

-"Para él es muy difícil decir adiós"

-"Ehm, creo que intenta advertirnos algo"

-"No no, Linda, podría ser su danza de apareamiento"

El corcovado se da cuenta que Tulio y Linda no lo comprenden, se rinde y se va con los de su especie. Linda voltea, y ve que delante suyo hay una corriente algo (c, algo) torrentosa, espantándose.

-"¡Tulio, mira!" -Linda le señala lo que se les venía- "¡Ya! ¡Haz algo!"

Tulio reacciona, toma un remo e intenta avanzar, pero se le cae en el río. Sin poder llevarle la contra a la corriente, son llevados a través de la parte torrentosa del río.

-"A la derecha, no, a la izquierda, no adelante, no no..."

-"¡Decídete ya, Tulio!"

Linda intenta detener el bote trabando su remo en unas rocas, pero la fuerza del río hace que el remo se rompa, quedando ambos a la deriva en esa corriente. Justo cuando llegan a aguas más calmas, ven que un par de metros delante hay una cascada de unos 50 metros de altura. Sin tener remo o herramientas con la cual detener la barca o aferrarse a algún lugar, ambos caen por la cascada.

Tulio despierta, saliendo del agua con su cámara en mano, teniendo al lado suyo a su bote destruido por el impacto.

-"¡Linda! ¡Linda!" grita al aire para conseguir una localización aproximada de su compañera

-"¡Tulio!" se oye gritar a Linda

Ambos buscan en su vista, se ven, corren y se abrazan, asegurándose que no presentan daños de importancia ninguno de los dos.

-"Que bueno que estás bien" le dice Linda

Los dos se quedan abrazados hasta que los interrumpe el oír un graznido de guacamayo, poniéndose Tulio en alerta ante una posible amenaza... o descubrimiento. Éste toma su cámara, se acerca y enfoca al lugar de donde provino el chillido, si ver una menor señal de vida por un momento.

-"Tulio, eso es un..."

El ave ataca velozmente a Tulio, haciendo que la cámara se le caiga de las manos e impacte con una roca, destruyéndose y cayendo al agua. Al mismo tiempo que Tulio se levanta, recoge una pluma azul brillosa que el ave dejó a su paso. Tulio la toma, huele, 'examina' con su lengua, dándose cuenta que eso era lo que estaban buscando hacía tiempo.

-"Linda, esto es lo que hemos estado buscando" -ambos se miran, sonríen- "¡Lo logramos!"

Gritan y festejan el hecho, como si nadie hubiera, en medio de la selva tropical. Por su lado era bueno, ya que la especie podría tener un número más alto del que se creía y unas posibilidades mayores de sobrevivir, pero por otro lado no sería del todo bueno, no por ahora.

Los gritos llaman la atención de un ave algo particular para esa zona, más precisamente para un ganso canadiense, el cual estira su cuello a través de la entrada de su nido, un hueco ubicado en el frente de un árbol adyacente al río. Éste se soba los ojos, aprieta la vista y ve la pluma en las manos de Tulio, encontrando él también lo que buscaba, o al menos en parte.

-"_Así que son más de uno eh"_ -pensó para si mismo- _"Por la ropa que llevan, su actitud ante una mísera pluma y el escándalo que hicieron desde hace rato, es deducible que son científicos. Y no científicos cualquiera, sino los que me llevarán a lo que vengo buscando hace temporada y media. Al parecer perderse en la selva sí fue útil después de todo"_

Tulio y Linda se retiran de ahí rumbo a una zona donde pudiesen ponerse en contacto con otras autoridades, en lo que el ganso desciende al suelo a ver qué podría encontrar. En la orilla del río, toma una cámara semidestruida donde, reparándola correctamente, podría encontrar información de utilidad para él.

_-"Perfecto"_ piensa, y va volando lentamente y con cautela a través de los árboles, siguiendo los pasos de Tulio y Linda, para poder tratar de dar con una localización más precisa de su meta.

_**Mientras tanto, en Río...**_

Perla volaba por la ciudad, pasando por encima de las favelas y el centro hasta llegar a las afueras de ésta, donde sobrevuela el edificio principal del santuario.

-"¡Buenos días Perla!" le saluda Fernando desde el pasamanos de la torre, lo que Perla devuelve con un graznido

Cerca de allí, Perla se posa en una casilla para aves situada en un árbol próximo a una casa.

-"Salgan, miren lo que encontré" -Perla no recibe respuesta, ve adentro de las habitaciones y no había nadie- "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" -oye desde la ventana abierta de la casa la voz de su compañero- "No lo puedo creer"

Blu recogía los panqueques de la sartén, colocándolos en un platillo junto a los demás, mientras que Carla les ponía crema.

-"¿Sabían que éstos panqueques integrales tienen más vitaminas y minerales que los panqueques normales?" dice Bia

-"Y con los arándanos son cuatro veces más ricos" le responde

Blu vuela al refrigerador en busca de arándanos, pero ve que apenas quedaba uno.

-"Hey, ¿y los arándanos?"

-"Oye pá, ¿buscabas esto?" le dice Tiago jugando con los arándanos en la mesada de la cocina

Blu se pone en pose y Tiago le patea un arándano

-Para el arándano con el pecho- "Quedan pocos minutos" -hace juegos con el arándano- "Tiene magia en las patas" -levanta el arándano en el aire y lo patea de chilena, haciendo que el arándano caiga justo en la crema sobre los panqueques- "_Como cuando era jugador"_ piensa para sí mismo, recordando que hacía eso profesionalmente -"Oh si, oh si, soy bueno, el mejor" dice bailando a manera de gracia

-"Ahí te van más" Tiago le patea varios arándanos más a la vez

-_"Ningún problema"_ piensa para sí mismo

Blu detiene a tiempo a todos los arándanos, haciendo malabares y toques con ellos en sus patas

-"Guau" dice Tiago, admirando lo que su padre podía hacer (él no sabía que Blu es exfutbolista)

En ese momento aparece Perla por la ventana, viendo lo que hacía su esposo como si fuera una ridiculez

-"Ma, ¿viste lo que puede hacer papá? ¡Es increíble!" le dice Tiago tratando de llamarle la atención

Perla casi no le presta atención a su hijo y va con Blu

-"¿Hola?" le dice ésta, asustándolo por la espalda

Blu se distrae con ella, haciendo que todos los arándanos le caigan en la cabeza uno por uno

-"A volar" le dice Bia a Carla y ambas se van a una esquina de la mesa a ver televisión

-"Ah, hola nena, ¿tienes hambre?" le dice Blu, corriéndose un par de pasos para atrás algo temeroso

-"Blu, ya hablamos de esto" dice ella algo decepcionada

-"¿Ah sí? No recuerdo, ehm, ¿qué traes ahí?"

-"El desayuno"

-"¡Ja! Que graciosa. Ya, en serio, ¿qué es?"

-"Es una nuez de Brasil, jamás creí encontrar una tan cerca de la ciudad. Quiero que los niños aprendan como abrirla"

-"Papá ya nos enseñó" le dice Tiago abriendo una lata que contenía nueces descascaradas

-"¡Ma, Pa! ¡Están en la tele!" les llama Carla

-"_El Dr. Tulio Monteiro, el 'Hombre Pájaro' de Brasil, anunció un importante descubrimiento hoy"_ dijo la periodista

-_"Creemos que acabamos de encontrar un espécimen de Guacamayo Spix-Azul en lo profundo del Amazonas"_

-"Se creía que el Guacamayo Azul estaba prácticamente extinto, y que la última familia vivía bajo la protección del Santuario de Aves en Río de Janeiro"

-"¡Somos famosos!" dijo Carla

_-"Sí alguien encuentra éstas aves, su hogar podría salvarse"_

-"Podría haber una bandada completa allá afuera, y si la hay, la encontraremos y protegeremos"

-"_¡Hola Blu!"_ le dice Linda a la cámara

-"Hola Linda" responde inocentemente Blu a la pantalla

-"No somos los únicos" -dice Perla- "Existen más como nosotros. Siempre creí que... que no existían otros" lo último dicho con cierta melancolía y nostalgia

-"Oye, no ha sido tan malo"

-"No, por supuesto que no, pero... imagina que hubiera una bandada como nosotros. Imagina qué hermoso sería" -se posa en la ventana a mirar a la selva- "Tenemos que hacer algo"

-"¿Tenemos?"

-"¡Sí! Debemos volar al Amazonas y ayudar a Linda y a Tulio a encontrarlos"

-"Wow, pero no podemos empacar e irnos"

-"¿Por qué no? Ésta familia ya necesita algo de aire en las alas" -se acerca a sus hijos y les quita sus artefactos de las patas- "Míralos, iPods, TV, ¿panqueques? No somos humanos, somos aves, tenemos que ir afuera y ser aves Blu, para que los niños conozcan sus raíces y vean lo que yo tenía. Necesitan esto, lo necesitamos, por favor Blu, ¿qué dices?"

-"Ahm, no sé, no lo sé, puede ser"

-"No dijo que no" dice Carla

-"Por lo que prácticamente dijo que sí"

-"¡Va a ser muy divertido!" dice Perla, abrazándolo

-"¡Sí! ¡Yahu! ¡Vamos a ir al Amazonas!" -Tiago se detiene en seco ante la duda- "Esperen, ¿qué es el Amazonas?"

* * *

-"_El Amazonas es el ecosistema más amenazado de la Tierra debido a la tala de árboles y cultivos ilegales. Esperemos que el doctor Monteiro y su equipo encuentren a las aves para que su hogar pueda salvarse"_

-"Podría haber una bandada entera allá afuera, y si la hay, la encontraremos y protegeremos"

El televisor que estaba transmitiendo el programa se rompe por el impacto de su propio control remoto

-"Puaj, ecologistas... preparen mi equipo, me encargaré personalmente" dice una voz masculina y grave

* * *

**Eso fue todo, hasta luego**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holas**

**Capítulo 4: Audiciones**

* * *

En un cable de luz próximo al taller de Luis varias aves, de diversas especies y yendo en grupo o solas, se formaban en fila para mostrar canto y baile a un jurado compuesto por Nico, Pedro y Rafael.

-"¡Que pase el siguiente!" se oye desde el interior del taller

-"Me hablan a mí" -dice una espátula rosada, primera en la fila- "Ok, ya pueden irse a casa, están viendo al próximo rey del carnaval" la espátula sale volando impulsándose del cable, haciendo que éste se vibre con fuerza, mandando a volar al resto de los concursantes

-"¡Hola amigo! Rómpete una pata" -dice Luis, pero la espátula se resbala con su baba y se cae contra un montón de chatarra- "¿Te rompiste las dos?"

Eva cantaba para quedar en las audiciones, aunque, como de costumbre, sólo Rafael 'disfrutaba' de su canto. Tanto así, que el canto de Eva rompió todo tipo de cristal en el lugar y hasta hacer temblar el piso.

-"¡Bravo! ¡Bravo, Bravo! Eso fue ¡increíble!, Eva, linda, alcanzaste todas las notas, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí, sí, junto a otras que jamás había oído..." le responde Pedro

-"¡Rafael!" le dice Eva por la actitud de los 'jurados'

-"Oh, descuida, hablaré con ellos. Te buscaremos el lugar perfecto"

-"En la Antártica quizá" le susurra Nico a Pedro

-"Más te vale. Chao chao, bye bye"

-"¡Te veré en casa, mi delicioso mango!"

-"Ninguna de éstas aves me inspira, no estoy inspirado. El carnaval será en unos cuantos días y nuestra reputación está en juego" dice Nico, decepcionado

-"Completamente. Necesitamos algo que nos sacuda, algo que nos haga vibrar, tal vez algo que haga ¡Pop, pop, pop! ¿Sabes cómo es pop al revés? ¡Pop!"

-"Siguiente"

En ese momento (bien oportuno) aparece Blu, frenándose contra unas latas de pintura vacías.

-"¿Blu?" se preguntan Nico y Pedro

-"No importa Luis, también me alegra verte"

-"Oye Blu, buscamos un cantante, un bailarín... alguien con todo el paquete"

-"Sí y la verdad tú no cantas ni bailas, ¿me comprendes?"

-"Ah no, no estoy aquí para hacer audiciones. Tengo noticias: pronto me iré al Amazonas"

-"¿Al Amazonas? Guau, qué salvaje"

-"Sí, Perla dice que nos hará bien. Ahm, ¿qué tan salvaje?"

-"Súper salvaje"

-"Hay mosquitos que te chupan la sangre como si fuera malteada"

-"Serpientes que te devoran de un bocado"

-"Pirañas carnívoras... que comen carne"

-"Eso suena interesante... no voy a ir"

-"Blu, no tienes que preocuparte, todas esas historias son exageradas"

-"¿Es en serio?"

-"Por supuesto. Si es importante para Perla, sólo hazlo. Esposa feliz, vida feliz, no lo olvides"

-"Sí, serán como vacaciones familiares. Podría ser divertido, además, no es para siempre"

-"Así se habla"

-"Ehh sí, gracias. Los veré en un par de semanas" Blu se va volando del edificio donde estaban hablando

-"Buen viaje, Blu"

-"Tráeme un recuerdo de allá"

-"Luis, él no va a volver, está mue-e-erto"

Un halcón pequeño estaba caminando por los techos de la favela, inspeccionando a ver si podía cazar su almuerzo. En la concentración, ve a una gallina algo desconcertada en el suelo.

-"_Bueno, no se ve con mucha carne, pero es mejor que mangos" _piensa el ave

Iba a tirarse a atraparla, como si fuera una presa difícil de atrapar. Se agazapa, pero antes de lanzarse siente un grito de una voz reconocible en el cielo.

-"¡Los veré en un par de semanas!" se oyó venir de un ave de color azul que volaba algo aparatosamente

-"_¿Es quien creo que es?"_ -se pregunta el halcón- "_Nah, está en la selva, o tal vez..."_

El halcón opta por abandonar su intento de almuerzo y sigue silenciosamente al ave azul, tapándose con las casillas de la favela para que él no lo viese

-"_De ser el ave más cara del mundo a tener que irme a la selva para vivir... quizá debí hacerle caso a Kyle, no hay como irse de parranda, sin compromisos, ni ataduras..." _pensaba el ave azul (muy obvio quién es, ¿no?)

El halcón, sin darse cuenta, se da contra una antena satelital. Tras el golpe, el ave cae semiinconsciente al techo de la casilla.

-"_Justo lo que me hacía falta, mier..." _el ave pierde la conciencia y queda dormido allí.

El ave azul se da cuenta de eso, y baja a ver el estado del ave. Le revisa los signos vitales, encontrándose sin ningún inconveniente físico, sino que se noqueó.

-"_Parece que nada malo le ocurrió. Menos mal que está inconsciente, tener a un halcón así de cerca sería peligroso"_

Se iba a retirar de aquel lugar cuando ve algo que le llama poderosamente la atención en el halcón. En su pata izquierda tenía una especie de venda o cinto negro con un logo, el cual el ave al verlo lo identifica inmediatamente.

-"_No puede ser" _-piensa el ave- "_Se suponía que a todos los habían devuelto a Minnesota. Es extraño. Será mejor que me valla" -_desabrocha el cinto del ave y se lo pone él- "_Y me llevaré esto. Cuando despierte, sabrá que yo aún sigo vivito y coleando"_

El ave se va volando hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose anteriormente, ahora sabiendo que tenía un peso tras la espalda.

-"¡Amazonaaaas!" -decía Tiago haciéndose el Tarzán- "Vámonos ya papá, ¿qué esperas?"

-"Ok. ¿Repelente? ya, ¿purificador de agua? ya, ¿banditas?... siento que algo se me olvida"

-Tiago toma una herramienta multifunción desplegable del bolsillo de Blu- "¡Qué cool! La navaja del aventurero especial. Yo me encargaré de ella"

-"Oh no, eso no es para ti"

-"Oye papá, mira esto" -Bia baja de la parte superior de la casilla con un libro de ciencias naturales- "¿Sabías que en el Amazonas hay serpientes que te devoran todo?"

-"En realidad esas historias son exageradas"

-"No, en serio, mira" Bia abre el libro, haciendo que se extienda una figura impresa en cartón de una serpiente, con colmillos y todo. Tanto así que hasta le arrancó una pluma a Blu

-"Está genial" dice Tiago jugando con la figura

-"Bien niños, ¿todos listos?" -Perla ve lo que Blu lleva- "¿Una cangurera?"

-"Sí, Linda me la dio para el GPS" -Blu se da cuenta que no lo estaba llevando- "Ah, espera, el GPS"

-"Carla, ya nos vamos"

-"No quiero ir, me voy a aburrir" le responde encerrada en su 'habitación'

-"Listo, aquí está, tiene reconocimiento de voz a prueba de tontos, mira. GPS, busca a Linda y a Tulio"

-"Están en una tienda de Tokio" le dice el GPS

-"Ahm, ok, parece una buena sugerencia"

-"¿Confías en esta mujer?"

-"Sí, claro" le responde Blu con voz de robot

-"¡Esperen familia, yo también voy!" -aparece Rafael de la nada para apoyar a Blu- "Descuida amigo, te protegeremos"

-"¿Eva te dejó venir?" le pregunta Perla

-"Sí, le prometí un lugar en el show del carnaval" -aparecen, también, Nico y Pedro- "Llegan tarde"

-"Tarde por reloj" dice Pedro

-"Pero no para ser músicos" continúa Nico

-"Esperen" -Carla sale de su habitación- "¿Ustedes van a ir?"

-"Jamás nos lo perderíamos, buscamos al talento más salvaje e intenso de la selva"

-"Sí, es nuestra inspiración para el show del carnaval de éste año. El Amazonas..." -lanza su 'sombrero' al aire- "...Indomable"

-"¡Cool!. Es decir, sí, creo que sí voy" dice Carla haciéndose la difícil

-"¿Quién está listo para una aventura tropical?"

Todos parten rumbo al Amazonas, a nuevas aventuras, a nuevas experiencias. Poco se sabía qué se podrían encontrar allí, pero que se iba a buscar era seguro.

-"¡Oigan, aves, regresen! Se fueron sin mi, otra vez. Qué mala onda" dice Luis, solo de nuevo

Todo el grupo de aves empezó a volar de aquí para allá en camino al Amazonas. Pasando por muchos puntos con diferencias culturales y tecnológicas del país, y mal dirigidos por el GPS de Blu, toda la familia se recorre Brasil hasta llegar a una zona próxima a Manaus y a la selva amazónica.

-"Ya llegamos niños, la entrada al Amazonas"

* * *

-"Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión. Es más noble para el alma sufrir los golpes y las flechas de la fortuna injusta o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades poniéndose en contra, el fin" decía una cacatúa galerita algo anciana, con un traje que le llegaba hasta el cuello haciendo alusión a una obra de Shakespeare

-"Ah, es muy bonito Nigel. ¿Y qué significa?" le preguntó una rana desde un frasco sellado

-"Muerte, Gabi, habla de la muerte"

-"Nigel, adoro cuando te pones deprimente y oscuro"

-"Pájaro, que comience el show" le indicó un humano desde afuera de la caja donde estaba Nigel

-"Mi público me espera" dice éste

Nigel sale y el humano le coloca un sombrero de gitano

-"De Río de Janeiro a la selva del Amazonas, el ave del misterio. Acérquense, no sean tímidos, descubran su destino"

Del otro lado de la mesa donde estaba 'actuando' Nigel, había un oso hormiguero bailando para atraer turistas. También, trabajando bajo incomodidad y maltrato.

-"Mami, mami, quiero una tarjeta, quiero saber mi fortuna" dijo un niño haciendo referencia a Nigel

-"Bienvenida madame, ésta increíble cacatúa le revelará su futuro"

El humano abre un cajón debajo de Nigel con 4 hileras de cartas que 'revelan el futuro'

-"Adelante, pájaro, saca una tarjeta. Anda, qué esperas, saca una tarjeta"

-"Lo haces muy bien Nigel" le dijo Gabi para alentarlo

Nigel, finalmente y bajo la presión del humano, toma y sostiene una de las cartas 'de la fortuna' en su pico. Al tomarla, le llama la atención una voz bastante conocida

-"Muy bien familia, ya casi llegamos, hoy no volaremos más, tenemos una barca que tomar" dijo el ave desde el aire

Nigel al oír eso se para y esquiva la mano del niño para poder ver de dónde provenía, y ve en la cima de un ventanal no muy lejano nada más que a Blu y su familia

-"Según el GPS, llegaremos mañana en ese bote" dijo Blu

Inmediatamente, tras reconocer a el dueño de esa voz, a Nigel se le viene a la cabeza el recuerdo que él no quería recordar

_Flashback_

-"Esto no está bien, nada bien" dice Blu, le engancha la cuerda y le quita el seguro al extintor, mandándolo a volar a los aires y haciéndolo atravesar el parabrisa. Posteriormente y esto sin intención, Nigel se atrapa con las aspas del ala izquierda, haciendo que el avión pierda el control inminentemente.

-"Vivirá, pero jamás volverá a volar"

Fin flashback

-"Esa ave fue la que causó mi miseria" dice Nigel

Nigel rompe a la mitad la carta que tenía en el pico y se tira a meterle el helado en la boca al niño, en lo que el humano se dispuso a golpearlo con una vara que tenía, golpe que Nigel detiene con su pata.

-"Linda avecita" dice éste, pero Nigel tenía más fuerza que él, y lo hace revolear entre los tarros de fruta hasta enredarse en sí mismo, mientras que Nigel movía la vara de un lado al otro haciendo que el humano se golpee a sí mismo

-"¿Porqué te golpeas solo? ¿porqué te golpeas solo?" le decía Nigel en tono de burla

-"Guau, Nigel es muy macho" dice Gabi

Nigel impulsa al humano a su lado, haciendo que el frasco donde estaba Gabi caiga al suelo, despedazándose junto con otros frascos

-"¡Soy libre!" dice Gabi en el suelo

-"¡Rana venenosa!" dice la madre del niño anteriormente atacado, mientras que todo el resto de los turistas salen corriendo despavoridos

El oso hormiguero se tienta y empieza a intentar atrapar las termitas desparramadas en el suelo tras la caída de otro frasco, enredando su cuerda y haciendo que la mesa que tenía encima, la cual tenía diferentes tipos de aderezos en polvo, caiga y haga una nube que rápidamente se disipa apareciendo Nigel en el lomo del oso con la vara del humano en una de sus patas

-"La cacatúa caradura clama su dulce venganza" -Gabi salta y se aferra a la vara- "Es de Shakespeare, por cierto"

-"Sin tu interpretación no es nada"

-"En efecto"

Nigel se va cabalgando en el oso hacia la dirección de la familia azul, mientras que detrás suyo cae al suelo la carta que iba a darle al niño, la cual tenía la leyenda: 'Es un buen momento para terminar viejas tareas'.

* * *

**Terminado, hasta luego**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola!**

**Capítulo 5: Venganza**

* * *

Kyle despertó, luego de estar varias horas dormido por su impacto contra una antena. Se soba la frente, e inmediatamente siente la ausencia de el cinto que él llevaba a todos lados desde que habían llegado a Río. Se revisa por completo y mira a sus alrededores, sin encontrar nada sospechoso... a excepción de una pluma de un tono azul bastante familiar. Sin buscar más pista, se levanta y recoge dicha pluma, observándola, y reconociendo su dueño casi al instante.

_-"Mira quién estuvo por aquí" _-piensa, y recuerda-

_Flashback_

El halcón opta por abandonar su intento de almuerzo y sigue silenciosamente al ave azul, tapándose con las casillas de la favela para que él no lo viese. Él, sin darse cuenta, se da contra una antena satelital. Tras el golpe, el ave cae semiinconsciente al techo de la casilla.

-"_Justo lo que me hacía falta, mier..." _el ave pierde la conciencia y queda dormido allí.

_Fin flashback_

-"_Bueno, no fue la mejor caza que hice en mi vida, pero al menos logré conseguir esto. Sólo espero que no vaya a hacer una de las suyas esta vez, quedan 3 semanas para el inicio de la temporada y en 15 días tenemos que estar allá. La pasada sin ti pasamos de estar terceros en la liga a estar catorceavos... estés haciendo lo que estés haciendo, apúrate Blu, te necesitamos"_

Kyle tomó la pluma y se dirigió al bus donde se reunían todos los miembros del equipo para contarles el hallazgo.

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban posados sobre la punta del techo del bote turístico, mientras contemplaban el paisaje de la selva amazónica.

-"Ahh, este aire es tan fresco y puro. ¡Adiós, apestoso aire de ciudad!" decía Perla con cierta euforia

-"Sí, bye" dijo Blu, no tan exaltado como su compañera

-"Oye" -Perla le llama a Blu al verlo un poco decaído- "Gracias por hacer esto, en verdad te lo agradezco"

-"Lo haría todo por ti, amor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

-"Claro que lo sé"

Ambos se abrazan y apoyan sus cabezas con la del otro, acomodándose románticamente bajo la brisa de la selva.

En esa misma tarde y en el mismo bote, Nigel y sus 'secuaces' estaban esperando pacientemente que llegase la noche para llevar a cabo sus acciones. El oso hormiguero, que era bastante susceptible, intentó deslizar su lengua entre una caja de frutas para atrapar a una insulsa termita que caminaba encima de una naranja. Cuando iba a atraparla, Nigel se lo impide.

-"¡No vinimos a comer! Vinimos a vengarnos" -le hace retraer la lengua- "Cuando estos molestos pasajeros se queden dormidos, les daremos algo de amor a nuestros azules amigos" -sigue hablando, dirigiéndose a Gabi- "Algo de amor venenoso"

-"Esa es mi especialidad" dice Gabi

-"Atacaremos justo a medianoche porque es más siniestro... Manténganse alerta"

**_6 horas después..._**

Sonó el reloj marcando la medianoche, teniendo a Gabi atenta al horario, pero a los demás dormidos.

-"¡Medianoche! Tiempo de atacar" -salta desde el lugar donde estaba el reloj a la cobija donde estaba Nigel, con cuidado de no tocarlo- "Nigel, Nigel" -se da cuenta que está dormido, y se pone a hablar sola- "Míranos, ¡qué pareja!, una rana venenosa y un demente que no vuela. Tan diferentes, y, a la vez, iguales"

Gabi empieza a cantar una canción para expresar su sentimiento, reprimido por el hecho de no poder ser pareja por naturaleza

_Si duermes, corazón_

_Está bien, solo amigos, ya sé_

_Pero tengo un secreto que debes saber_

_Te amo a ti_

_Dicen que está mal, a esta edad_

_Que una rana y un ave se amen de verdad_

_Pero no debe ser así_

_Poderte abrazar, besar, un placer celestial_

_Pero que te hace asfixiar_

_Y así te verás_

_Sofocado, y poniéndote azul..._

_Te protegeré, vive ya tranquilo y en paz_

_No hay ave que yo no logre matar por ti_

_¿Que no ves?_

_Nuestra unión debe ser_

_Para que haya amor (Amor)_

_Dulce amor (Amor)_

_Lo sé, no puedes abrazarme (Siénteme cerca)_

_(...)_

-"Buf, qué pesadilla" -dice Nigel, despertándose, y dirigiéndose a Charlie- "Carlitos, debías despertarme. Es tiempo"

Nigel, en conjunto con sus dos compañeros, avanzan silenciosamente por entre las estructuras del bote, cajones, gente de guardia y demás.

-"Amo estar en el equipo Nigel" dice Gabi, saltando hasta una naranja, y debajo de ella Charlie, lo que mueve la hamaca donde estaba durmiendo uno de los guardias de allí, pero Nigel se asegura de que no despierte meciendo la hamaca suavemente. Éste les indica que hagan silencio, y apaga un velero con luz.

Los tres se escabullen hasta el techo del bote, junto a una bocina, donde estaban durmiendo toda la familia azul y acompañantes. A medio camino, Charlie deja momentáneamente el ideal al ver una botella vacía con hormigas alrededor, comiéndose a la gran mayoría, pero en intento de succión su hocico queda atrapado dentro del envase.

Gabi sale desde el interior de la bocina, quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de Blu, el cual roncaba bastante abruptamente mientras dormía, dejando su garganta expuesta.

-"No se me ocurre nada más romántico que envenenar pasajeros en un crucero a medianoche" dice ésta, a punto de soltar una gota del mortal veneno que posee en la piel dentro de la boca de Blu

-"¡Alto!" -dice Nigel, evitando la muerte instantánea del guacamayo- "Éste es mío. Estrellita, aquí está Blu, y hoy vengo a decirle ¡Bu!; y así en el cielo o en el mar, hoy lo quiero..." -estira su pata derecha, dejando ver sus garras de considerable tamaño- "...Asesinar"

-"Te apesta el pico" dice Blu dormido

-"Hasta dormido te burlas de mí"

Nigel estaba a punto de ejecutar a Blu, hasta que Charlie logra liberarse de su atasco, haciendo que la botella salga volando hacia el interruptor de la bocina, y ésta hace un sonido terriblemente ensordecedor que hace alterar a Nigel, el cual cae por una escalera al piso del bote. A la vez, ésto causó que los humanos que iban a bordo se despierten de susto, y también la familia azul.

Al ver a los dos animales, un humano los golpea con una guitarra, haciendo que Nigel y Charlie se caigan del bote agarrados a un salvavidas, y éstos son seguidos por Gabi

-"¡Ahhh!" grita Tiago, despertándose de golpe

-"Tiago, quédate quieto"

-"P-pero yo no hice nada"

-"Tiago Gunderson, obedece a tu madre"

-"Ay, pa..."

El ruido se alcanzó a escuchar a una considerable distancia, inclusive hasta despertar a un ave que dormía plácidamente en uno de los árboles adyacentes al río

-"_Es la segunda vez en ésta semana, ¿qué carajo pasa?_" -se pregunta el ave, y al asomarse ve al bote pasar por el medio del río- "_Malditos turistas, sólo sirven para hacer escándalo. Espero que no se entrometan cuando yo deba accionar o ya verán"_

El ave espera a que el sonido cese, y vuelve a intentar dormir.

Ya a la mañana siguiente el bote había llegado al lugar donde se especulaba, y la familia emprende vuelo al interior de la selva desde el río Amazonas.

-"Ya casi llegamos" dice Bia

Al mismo tiempo, Nigel, Charlie y Gabi seguían intentando atrapar a Blu, y al ver que ya no seguirían el mismo camino que el bote, deciden ir tras ellos a 'propulsión'.

-"Rápido, se están escapando" -le dice Nigel a Charlie, que suelta su amarre (usaba su lengua como cuerda para aferrarse al bote) y usa su hocico de propulsor- "Bien, ahora 10 veces más rápido" -una lancha pasa por al lado de ellos, haciendo que la onda que deja en el agua casi les de vuelta el salvavidas que usaban de barca- "¡Salvajes!"

En una parte bastante más angosta del río, una lancha iba abriéndose paso entre las plantas del lugar hasta llegar a una especie de acampado gigante, donde había troncos talados de a montón. La lancha se frenta en la orilla y entra a una carpa.

En la carpa, un humano estaba jugándole a las damas a un mono con tapas de refresco. El humano le gana una ficha al mono, pero éste en 3 movimientos le gana la partida completa al sujeto, que lo toma del cuello.

Allí ingresa el sujeto de la lancha, observando con breve decepción e ironía cómo su colega perdía en un juego de inteligencia ante un primate.

-"Siempre sospeché que eras más tonto que éste mono. Ahora lo creo"

-"Ahm, jefe... ¿qué está haciendo en la selva?" le pregunta su subordinado algo atemorizado

-"Tengo una mejor pregunta" -tira un diario en la mesa donde jugaban- "¿Qué hacen ellos en la selva?" -el diario tenía de portada a Linda y Tulio y su expedición científica- "Amantes de la naturaleza" -escupe su chupetín al diario y el mono lo recoge- "Millones de kilómetros de selva y están jugando en mi patio trasero, hmmm" -toma un hacha y la observa en sus manos- "No lo creo. Como ustedes sabrán, amigos, es un tanto ilegal, y si esos locos hallan a esas aves nos iremos a la quiebra" -se dirige al humano que perdió la partida de damas contra el mono- "Y por eso tú debes ponerle fin a su pequeña expedición para contemplar aves. Búscalos y deshazte de ellos. Y ustedes dos" -le habla a dos colegas del otro humano que estaban junto a él- "Vayan a cortar árboles" -lanza su hacha contra un mapa de la selva puesto en una pared- "¿A quién le importan unos pájaros?"

Linda observaba un panel táctil por hectáreas de la selva dónde probablemente podrían estar los guacamayos azules que buscaban

-"Los guacamayos debieron anidar cerca de los árboles de nueces de Brasil, así que creo, entonces..."

-"¡Aagh!" Tulio escuchaba y llamaba con una antena de ultrasonido para ver si podía localizar algún guacamayo

-"_Acaba de llegar a su destino_" decía el GPS de Blu

-"¿Lo ves? Ésto funciona bien, ya llegamos"

Blu, Perla y sus hijos ven a su alrededor, pero no había más que árboles y plantas por doquier, no parecía haber nadie allí.

-"Osea, ¿a dónde?" dice Perla

-"Oh, estas cosas tienen un margen de error"

-"Te dije que no confiaras en esa mujer"

-"Es una larva de Heliconius, miren. Ahora hará su capullo. Su popa es muy importante" dijo Bia, observando a una oruga que caminaba por una rama

-"¿Que va a hacer popó?" dice Tiago, pasándole por encima a Bia

-"¡No!"

-"Niños, no se alejen, es peligroso..." dijo Blu

-"Yo iré por ellos" dice Perla

-"Ustedes no se muevan, yo iré a echar un vistazo" Blu también se va, dejando a Rafael, Nico, Pedro y Carla solos en ese rincón de la selva

-"Tranquilo, aquí estaremos, no iremos a ninguna parte"

-"Nico, esto me pone las plumas de punta" le dice en susurro Pedro

-"No me gusta nada"

-"Echemos reversa... pi, pi, pi"

-"¿Bia, Tiago?"

-"Por favor señorita" Blu daba vueltas en círculos sobre un tronco con el GPS en las alas

-"_Calculando ruta a Waikiki"_ dice la voz del GPS

-"Perfecto" dice Blu y se mete hacia la frondosa vegetación

-"Oigan, todos" -Blu se asoma al lugar donde se suponía debían estar todos- "¿Niños, Perla?"

En ese momento, Blu pierde la conciencia...

* * *

**Bueno compañeros, eso ha sido todo**

**Saludos desde Argentina**


End file.
